Children of Countries (Preview)
by Living Encyclopedia
Summary: After a threat is made against the nations, they send out letters to all their children scattered across the globe calling them to World Academy in an effort to protect them. Multi-crossover. Title subject to change.


Tamaki Suoh, A.K.A the self-proclaimed Host Club King, was just like everyone else. Handsome, rich, and had every girl in the school chasing after him. Over protective of those close to him, flirtatious, idiotic, and spastic could also be used to describe the blonde, yet if you came when the Host Club was open, you'd see his whole demeanor change. You would see why he was referred to as the Host Club King. He showed off his kind, princely, and charming side sure to ensnare any girl who came near him, with the exception of Renge. She had a not so secret crush *cough* obsession *cough* on Kyoya Ootori, the vice president and according to Tamaki mother of the Host Club. Tamaki refers to all of the hosts as if they were a family with him as the daddy, Kyoya as the mommy, the Hitachiin twins the sons, Haruhi his "little girl', and Honey and Mori as the uncles. It was a comfortable if not slightly chaotic set up. That is until one day after the Host Club had closed.

"Oh my darling daughter you did amazing today! Plus you looked adorable in your costume!" The blonde yelled in joy twirling around while hugging Haruhi, much like he did on her first day, all the while surrounded by random sparkles.

"Thanks. Did I really have to wear the skirt though? Someone's gonna start suspecting something." she replies, her face a mixture of embarrassment and another unidentifiable emotion. You see Haruhi had been pretending to be a guy in order to pay off the debt she owed for breaking a priceless vase.

"Tamaki leave Haruhi alone." Said Kyoya, looking up from his black note book for the first time in a few hours. "Besides-"

He was suddenly cut off by the smallest, yet oldest, host Mitsukuni or as most people call him Honey. "Hey guys! Me and Takashi got these weird letters in the mail this morning!" The hyper blonde announced holding up an envelope with a golden trim and a wax seal on it. This seal had a picture of what looked like a reindeer holding a hammer in it's mouth. Mori then held up his, the seal showing a picture of a sphinx eating sushi.

Haruhi's eyes widened in recognition. "I got one of those this morning." she left to go get her bag before returning with an unopened envelope identical to the other's except for the seal. Hers had a frying pan with sushi on it.

"We each got one too." The twins said holding up their letters. The seals on their's showed an iron cross known for being worn on the uniforms of German soldiers and a shamrock.

"I have one as well!" Tamaki exclaimed, holding up his showing that the seal was of piano with a rose on it. Kyoya reached over without looking up from his notebook and lifted up his envelope, showing a seal of a pipe hitting a panda.

"That's… slightly disturbing…" sayed Tamaki, a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Has anyone tried opening theirs yet?" asked Haruhi. They just glanced at each other wondering who was going to open theirs first.

"I shall be the brave soul to open theirs first!" exclaimed Tamaki showing off his over dramatic nature as well as redundantly restating everyone's thoughts.

"It's just a letter boss." Hikaru said. "You're acting like it'll explode" Kaoru finished, rolling his eyes.

Tamaki quickly broke the seal and opened the envelope. Pulling out, unfolding, and scanning the letter, his eyes widened. It was the type of letter that was printed as if made in bulk. The only hand-written parts of the letter were his name added to a blank and a couple sentences hastily added at the end.

"This letter is to inform _Tamaki Suoh_ that you have been accepted into the exclusive boarding school World Academy. Where students from all over the world, you included, are brought to learn new things about each other's cultures and about yourselves in the process. You will receive a full scholarship along with free room and board in our five-star on campus dorms. If anything is not to your liking please fell free to inform us after you arrive on campus at anytime. We will do ANYTHING to have you at our school." At this point, the printed part stopped and fancy cursive handwriting took over. "_It is also known for it's large abandoned rooms, and bored girls with too much time on their hands._" Tamaki instantly looked sold as soon as he read the last sentence, but everyone else just looked suspicious.

"Doesn't that just sound amazing!" He exclaimed.

"Too good-" "-to be true." Said Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Don't you think it's a little creepy?" Haruhi interjected.

"How so?" Answered Tamaki with a genuinely confused expression on his face.

Haruhi made no effort to change her almost completely blank facial expression, and answered "Why would a school say they would do ANYTHING to get a student. If one person decided not to go, then there would always be more students to take their place. So why the urgency?"

Tamaki didn't even stop to think for very long before answering in a way that showed how proud he was of coming up with such a solid idea. "It must be because my father is the headmaster of Ouran Academy. If it got out that his own son transferred to a different school, then it would tarnish Ouran's sparkling reputation. Causing prospective students to flock to World Academy instead!"

Honey, mouth full of cake, adorably rebutted, "But I thought you could only get in by invitation?" The blonde prince deflated at having his idea so simply and efficiently shot down and went to sulk in the corner, a dark aura of depression surrounding him.

After a matter of minutes, Tamaki bounced back and the others opened their letters, unsurprised to find the same message with only slight variants, each specifically tailored to convince them to accept. Finally, after much deliberation, they came to an agreement...

"We're going to World Academy!" shouted Honey.

* * *

**This story is a collab with a friend of mine who will be simultaneously posting on Deviantart as I post here. We're taking this story step by step and were trying to get the whole thing written before posting anything, but sometimes feedback is the best way to get inspiration.**

**Firstly, this isn't your basic highschool AU, this is a crazy multi-crossover with as many characters from anime, cartoons, comics, games, etc. as you can think of. **

**Second, there are only a few OCs and the only important one is the antagonist.**

**T****hird, this is very obviously AU, but we will try to keep most backstories relatively cannon while just adding our own twist. After they reach the school though... anything is fair game. Expect the unexpected because that's what you'll find.**

**Finally, don't be alarmed if you don't watch or know of a show or character that is included. We will try and explain as we go.**

**It might be important to know the eight main characters though, but just in case someone would rather be surprised let me know in the comments if you want to know and I'll PM you the list.**

**If you would like a character included, please let us know. All we need is their name, the show/game/anime/etc. that they are from, and which two countries you think would be there parents. Submissions are subject to changes. OCs will not be accepted.**

**Example:**

**Name: Jounouchi Katsuya**

**Origin: Yugioh (Manga)**

**Parents: Germany and Italy -feel free to include your reasoning.**

******Please comment and let us know what you would like to see. Any characters can be included and anything can happen as long as you keep it to a T-rating.**


End file.
